Cuídalo bien
by Clan AFY
Summary: Que no te importe lo que diga la gente. Ustedes rondan siempre en mi mente. Solo hay que aceptar el presente… y no quiero que le vayas a fallar, como una vez yo le falle. Solamente amigo te pido, cuídalo bien… YAOI / Shisui-Naruto-Itachi / Songfic / Mpreg


**TITULO:** Cuídalo bien  
AUTORA: **Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)**

RESUMEN:  
Que no te importe lo que diga la gente. Ustedes rondan siempre en mi mente. Solo hay que aceptar el presente… y no quiero que le vayas a fallar, como una vez yo le falle. Solamente amigo te pido, cuídalo bien…

CLASIFICACIÓN: Todos los públicos.  
CATEGORÍA: NARUTO  
PAREJAS: Shisui-Naruto-Itachi  
GÉNEROS: Tragedia, Drama, Songfic.  
ADVERTENCIAS: Mpreg, Muerte de personaje.

* * *

 _ **CUÍDALO BIEN…**_

* * *

.

 **Esta es una historia entre dos amigos. Dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida… y un día, se dejan de ver… Se dejan de ver por un largo tiempo... Se dejan de ver hasta el día de hoy…**

Itachi Uchiha, un apuesto varón de 28 años de cabello largo negro amarrado en una coleta baja y unos mechones a los lados para enmarcar el rostro, ojos negros, piel un poco oscura y unas grandes ojeras que en vez de disminuir su atractivo lo hacían mayor, caminaba por aquel hermoso lugar, que a pesar de transmitir tranquilidad también generaba tristeza.

Era la primera vez que se presentaba en aquel lugar a ver a su mejor amigo, al cual su propia familia le había prohibido visitar para no ofender por culpa de la gran deshonra y traición que había cometido según los miembros de su clan. Sonrió con gran tristeza al llegar a su destino, encarando a la persona que durante su niñez y adolescencia le enseño grandes cosas, quien le enseño los valores que mantenía y quien le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz.

― _ **Hola amigo, ¿cómo te va?**_ ―se colocó a la altura, dejando el ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos enfrente de su mejor amigo.― _**¿Cómo has estado?...**_

El silencio fue lo único que siguió al cuestionamiento del varón, quien se sentía nervioso y temeroso de lo que pudiera pensar

―…Siento no haber venido antes, pero… la familia…―dudo sus palabras por unos segundos.

Tal vez su familia tuviera razón y no debería de estar haciendo eso, no a su mejor amigo, sin embargo el recuerdo de unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de alegría y cariño le dieron el último empujón que necesitaba. Se acomodó mejor en el suelo, siempre manteniendo la mirada fija sobre quien estaba enfrente de él en silencio total.

―… _ **Tengo que contarte que me he enamorado. Y que quizás, y no sea lo correcto… pero lo amo.**_ ―comenzó a confesar al fin lo que guardaba desde hacía un año y que esperaba decirle en cuanto volviera a verlo.― _**Y se lo recuerdo a diario, cuando lo llamo…**_ sin embargo…―suspiro, cansado de la situación en la que vivía por culpa de las personas a su alrededor.― _ **La gente nos mira raro. Es difícil, que acepten esta relación, en esta situación tan frágil… ¿pero qué puedo hacer? El corazón no escucha. Solo se aferra a él, y por él lucha.**_ ―nerviosamente comenzó a jugar con una rosa de las que había llevado en aquel arreglo floral. ― _**Yo sé que tú lo entiendes, te juro que lo cuido bien… Tú me dijiste como se le trata a un doncel… Y por ti yo haría todo, tú lo sabes.**_ ―miro fijamente hacia enfrente, dándole seguridad a sus palabras.― _**Eres mi amigo del alma, somos carnales. No te preocupes por él, que yo aquí estoy. El amor que tú le dabas, a diario yo se lo doy. Yo le diré cuanto lo amabas, es el doncel perfecto. Sé que no te equivocabas**_ _…  
_  
Una pequeña ráfaga de viento provoco que las hojas de los árboles se movieran, emitiendo un sonido que más parecía a los oídos del varón una melodía, triste pero tranquila. Observo el lugar donde yacía a quien consideraba un hermano mayor y con quien siempre se sentiría en deuda, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al obviamente no obtener respuesta a lo dicho... como le hubiera gustado saber que aquella persona le diera su bendición a pesar de la situación que vivía.

A pesar de que sabía la opinión del resto de su familia no le importaba lo que pensaran sobre él y la persona que amaba… no obstante, la única opinión que importaba era una que tal vez nunca escucharía o en tal caso, que sabría hasta después de muchos años.

Como le gustaría poder decir lo que sentía a aquel joven varón enfrente de él, que le había traído las flores como muestra de su aprecio y que confesaba algo con lo que él ya contaba desde que hizo que las dos personas que más amaba en ese mundo, se conocieran. Movía sus labios pero el sonido se negaba salir de ellos, se negaba a formarse en su garganta y lo único que podía hacer era observar como el varón que consideraba un hermano menor se disculpaba por haberse enamorado y ser correspondido… Y él, lo único que deseaba decirle era…

 _~…_ _ **Que no te importe lo que diga la gente. Ustedes rondan siempre en mi mente. Solo hay que aceptar el presente… y no quiero que le vayas a fallar, como una vez yo le falle. Solamente, amigo te pido, cuídalo bien…~**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **~Pasado~**_

Naruto Uzumaki -un hermoso doncel de 22 años, rubio de ojos azules, rostro fino, cuerpo delgado, tez morena y una curiosas marquitas en las mejillas- se encontraba visitando el monumento memorial más grande del mundo, el cual se encontraba a las afueras de lo que una vez fue Konoha; la cuidad más concurrida y poblada. El centro del país del fuego, al menos así había sido hasta hace un año.

A pesar de lo que mucha gente pensara, él no se consideraba una persona desdichada... hasta ahora. Creció al lado de su padre Minato y su madre Kushina en la ciudad del remolino, padres amorosos y consentidores al ser su único hijo. Siempre rodeado de amigos. Una vida tranquila y perfecta hasta los 7 años, sus padres habían muerto durante un asalto al negocio que tenían.

Siendo menor era obligatorio que un familiar asumiera su custodia, pero los miembros de las familias de sus padres lo despreciaban sin motivo en realidad, simplemente por ser hijo de las personas a quien mejor les fue en la vida. Sin alguien que lo tomara a su cuidado, fue dejado bajo la tutela del gobierno, pasando tres años de una casa hogar a otra. En ocasiones viviendo maltrato, descuidos y muy pocas un buen momento.

Al cuarto año en ese modo de vida, un viejo maestro de su padre se hizo de su custodia cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, no lo conocía pero Minato le había contado lo bueno y lo mucho que lo ayudo en el pasado, Jiraiya o Ero-sennin -como él le decía- lo tomo bajo su ala para salir del sistema. Tuvo que mudarse a Konoha y aunque la convivencia no fue muy buena al inicio, principalmente porque el varón no estaba acostumbrado a vivir con alguien, llevando una vida de escritor y profesor de literatura en una preparatoria, con los meses se convirtieron en familia. Una relación parecida a la de un abuelo y su nieto, además que gracias a ello fue que conoció lo que era el amor.

En una ocasión en que lo acompaño a su trabajo -cuando tenía 14 años- y no teniendo clases, Jiraiya le presento a su mejor estudiante, con la simple intensión de presumir lo buen maestro que era al instruir al alumno perfecto.

Shisui Uchiha un varón muy apuesto de 16 años, de cuerpo varonil, cabellera y ojos negros, piel nívea, de sonrisa amable y carácter maduro. Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón a su _"abuelo",_ el varón pelinegro era perfecto, fue amor a primera vista para ambos. Un amor correspondido, que al inicio se mantuvo en secreto y cuando el rubio ingreso a preparatoria, salió a la luz por los celos del varón.

Durante una de las tantas visita que realizaba Shisui a la casa de su profesor -bajo cualquier pretexto de la escuela, ocultando en realidad su deseo por estar con Naruto-, vio llegar al doncel acompañado por otro varón e incluso presencio la confesión amorosa que realizo aquel compañero de clases. Motivado por los celos, intervino antes de escuchar la respuesta del rubio, confesando inconscientemente su amor por el doncel. Una vez que todo se tranquilizó gracias a la intervención de Jiraiya, Naruto y Shisui hablaron adecuadamente y con gran vergüenza, confesando sus sentimientos, comenzando una relación formal desde entonces.

Su noviazgo podría considerarse el más hermoso e ideal, claramente con algunos anti-bajos de los cuales salían más unidos y enamorados. Para ambos era la primera vez que se sentían así por alguien, por lo que compartían los nervios, la emoción y las demás emociones en todas sus primeras veces.

 _La primera vez que se tomaban de la mano. El primer abrazo. El primer beso. La primera cita. Las primeras peleas y reconciliaciones. La primera vez que conocían a los padres de su amado y la presentación de la persona amada._

La diferencia de 2 años que tenían no presento dificultad cuando el varón se graduó e ingreso a la universidad. Tal vez el tiempo en que convivían fuera menor y la distancia que se generó porque el Uchiha tuviera que vivir en los dormitorios de la escuela, fuera grande, pero esos obstáculos solo hicieron que desearan estar más unidos y que disfrutaran el poco tiempo que tuvieran juntos como si no existiera nada más.

Shisui nunca intento pasar más allá de unos besos y caricias leve por respeto a su amado, quería que Naruto se sintiera seguro de ir a otro nivel, por lo que mantuvo bajo control sus deseos por poseer a aquel tentador y sensual doncel en que se convirtió el rubio durante su crecimiento en la adolescencia. Aunque los días se hacían cada vez más largos, las ganas de estar a su lado cada vez se hacían más fuertes, no podía dejar de pensar en la calidez de su cuerpo.

Y su recompensa fue mejor de lo que esperaba. La primera vez que mantuvieron relaciones fue el mismo día de la graduación de preparatoria del doncel. Al término de la ceremonia de la escuela, Naruto le pidió a su novio que lo acompañara a un lugar, el cual resultó ser un departamento grande y amueblado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flash back**_

―Oye, Naru ¿porque estas tan callado? ―le pregunto el azabache a su nerviosa pareja.

Se encontraban afuera de un edificio departamental, a donde el doncel jalo a su pareja después de que la ceremonia de graduación en la preparatoria terminara. A pesar de sentir curiosidad por el lugar a donde fue llevado, Shisui estaba más interesado en la actitud de su novio.

― ¿Eh? No, nada...―respondió suspirando un poco para calmarse pero un sonrojo invadió su rostro cuando recordó lo que pasaría.

― ¿Seguro? ―cuestiono de nuevo no convencido de la respuesta.

―Si... seguro ―sonrío.

El doncel jalo al interior del edificio a su novio sin darle oportunidad de hablar. Llegaron hasta el 3 piso y el varón solo siguió al menor hasta la puerta marcada con el #13. Naruto saco de su bolsillo un juego de llaves, abriendo rápidamente el departamento e invitando a su pareja a entrar.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ―pregunto el varón, observando el interior, el cual le pareció perfecto.

Era un hermoso lugar hecho a su gusto, por muy extraño que le parecía ese detalle. El lugar era considerablemente grande para dos personas.

―En mi nuevo departamento. ―sonrió el doncel con alegría.― Me lo ha regalado Ero-sannin, por mi graduación.

― Es hermoso. Un buen regalo de Jiraiya-sensei. Aunque yo creía que vivirías aun con él, los años de la universidad.

― Yo igual lo creía…

― Pero…

― Le han ofrecido un puesto mejor en la universidad de Suna, y yo… yo no quería irme…―confeso el doncel con un sonrojo y abrazándose a su novio. ― No quería alejarme de ti…

― ¿Cómo fue que yo nunca oí nada de esto?

― Queríamos solucionarlo entre nosotros… Al final Ero-sennin acepto que contigo a mi lado estaría seguro…

― Claro que te protegeré…

Ambos sonrieron, aunque el doncel lo hacía porque su novio no entendió su invitación indirecta, una donde le pedía que viviera con él. Compartieron un beso iniciado por el rubio, no tardando en pasar sus manos por el cuello del mayor. Aprovechando que el varón disfrutaba de aquel momento, Naruto aprovecho para empujarlo levemente hacia la habitación. Sonrió divertido al ver que Shisui no notaba que avanzaban, ni a donde habían llegado.

―Te amo…―murmuro cerca de los labios ajenos al separase por aire.

―Y yo a…―interrumpió al azabache dándole un nuevo beso.

Sin darse cuenta el varón fue empujado un poco más fuerte, tropezando con algo y cayendo encima de la cama y con el doncel sobre él. El pelinegro al fin noto que se encontraban en una habitación nueva del departamento. Confundido, dirigió su mirada al contrario, deleitándose de la imagen tentadora de su amado novio sobre él, sonriéndole de manera sensual…

― ¿Naru, que…? ―fue acallado nuevamente al ser besado, sintiendo las manos de su novio colarse por debajo de su playera.

Al principio correspondió, pero comenzaba a excitarse, a desear más. Intercambio las posiciones sobre la cama, dejando al menor a su merced, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama. Con la creciente excitación, dejo de atacar los dulces labios de su doncel para concentrarse en su cuello, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la playera acariciando su abdomen y después el pecho.

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar un jadeo proveniente del rubio provocado al rozar sus entrepiernas, quería darle tiempo al doncel pero se había dejado llevar por su deseo por poseerlo.

―Naru… Lo… lo siento…―intento levantarse pero fue detenido.

―No me dejes… estoy seguro Shisui. ―le dijo el doncel con una sonrisa tierna y cálida, acariciando con una mano la mejilla del varón. ― Por favor… quiero que este día sea aún más perfecto y eso será solo contigo…

Un rostro sonrojado y unos hermosos ojos azules reflejando deseo, fue la combinación perfecta para que Shisui sucumbiera.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

 _ **.**_

Aun a la fecha, Naruto podía sentir las acaricias, la emociones y los sentimientos de aquella primera vez en que pudo demostrar físicamente el amor que le profesaba al varón y que fue correspondido con el mismo grado.

Desde aquel día comenzaron sus vidas juntas, claramente después de la invitación más directa del doncel sobre que su novio dejara los dormitorios universitarios y viviera ahí. Shisui se enteró que aquello incluso había sido una condición de Jiraiya para que el doncel se quedara ahí, ya que de ese modo el tutor estaría más tranquilo de la seguridad del doncelito.

Era una vida perfecta y aunque al principio les costó un poco acoplarse al estilo de vida del contrario, llegaron a un acuerdo intermedio. La vida juntos era lo mejor para ellos, la cual disfrutaron al máximo y sin restricción alguna para demostrarse su amor. Los vecinos los clasificaron como una pareja feliz y perfecta.

Fue cuando Shisui tenía 23 años que decidieron dar otro paso más alto y significativo en sus vidas. _El casamiento._

El varón le pidió matrimonio en la playa privada de su familia. A pesar de que Shisui y sus padres no lo aparentaban ni vivían como tal, pertenecían a una de las familias más adineradas del mundo, el afamado Clan Uchiha, dueños de los hoteles, bares y aerolíneas más importantes a nivel global.

La ocasión fue única y especial para ambos pero sobre todo importante porque definiría el como vivirían con otro tipo de responsabilidades a cuestas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flash back**_

A petición del varón habían ido de viaje a la playa durante las vacaciones de verano, una vivencia única para el doncel, era la primera vez que vería el mar. Al llegar y después de descansar un poco, ambos salieron de paseo al pueblo más cercano, en donde vagaron por la plaza hasta detenerse en una tienda de animales.

― ¿Te acuerdas que te prometí regalarte una mascota? ―Pregunto Shisui al rubio.

―No me digas que…

―Vamos…―abrió la puerta de la tienda adentrándose con una gran sonrisa tomando la mano de su doncel. ― Escoge el que quieras, pero recuerda que será un miembro más en nuestra familia. ―el rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

Desde que entro al lugar, el doncel observo tranquilamente cada jaula. Shisui tenía razón, debía escoger adecuadamente con quien compartirían tiempo de su vida, era una responsabilidad importante ya que una vida más estaría en su mano. Gatitos, peces, perros… todos eran hermosos y anhelantes de cariño, sin embargo su atención se detuvo sobre la jaula de un pequeño zorro.

― ¡El zorro! ―Exclamo fascinado Naruto.

― El zorro será…

El azabache sonrió satisfecho, llamo al encargado que con una sonrisa abrió la jaula del animalito.

―Puede tomarlo si gusta. ―le dijo al rubio, haciéndose a un lado para que fuera él quien lo sacara de ahí.

―Te amo. ―el rubio le dio un leve beso a su novio, para luego tomar entre sus manos al animalito.

Cargo con cuidado al momento de sacarlo, notando que detrás del zorro había un cartel con una caja de terciopelo al lado.

 _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Se sorprendió y confundido iba a hablar para peguntar sobre el cartel pero antes de hacerlo sintió el abrazo de su pareja y un beso en su mejilla. Vio como un brazo del Uchiha tomaba la cajita de la jaula, para luego abrirla enfrente de él, revelando un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

― ¿Te casarías conmigo, Namikaze? ―susurro besando y mordiendo la oreja de un doncel perplejo.

Tomo de la cintura a su novio que seguía sin contestarle, girándolo para que quedara de frente. Sonrió con cariño, al ver porque no había obtenido respuesta. El doncel cubría con una mano su boca para acallar sus sollozos, mientras lágrimas se deslizaban desde sus ojos que luego surcando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto reacciono cuando el pequeño zorro que tenía en brazos le lamio el rostro, quitando sus lágrimas. Sonrió con gran amor para luego contestar.

―Si… acepto casarme. ―ante la respuesta, el varón no espero para darle un beso.

―Gracias.

El Uchiha se encontraba verdaderamente feliz, por lo que cargo a su pareja y comenzó a darle unas vueltas, mientras eran felicitados por el encargado, quien desde el inicio había estada involucrado en todo aquello. Era un viejo amigo del varón.

―Te amo… Te amo… Te amo…

―Yo también Naru…

Después de unos cuantos besos y retomar el paseo para ir a un restaurante para celebrar, el doncel reflexiono lo sucedido. Era claro que Shisui planeo aquello, pero el resultado pudo haber sido diferente de haber escocido otra mascota.

― ¿Que hubieras hecho si no escogía al zorro? ―acaricio la cabecita del animal.― Tu plan hubiera fallado…

― No, mi plan era perfecto. ―dijo con una arrogancia.― Te conozco amor, y sabía que lo escogerías desde que lo vieras...

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

 _ **.**_

Disfrutaron de aquel viaje como si fuera su luna de miel y a su regreso a casa, no tardaron en comunicarlo a su familia y amigos. Cuando se lo anunciaron a Jiraiya y a los señores Uchiha, los felicitaron y desearon lo mejor a la joven pareja, siendo la señora Uchiha la más emocionada, adueñándose de la organización de la boda.

Se casarían en abril, cuando las flores de cerezo estuvieran en su esplendor. En primavera, la estación de las flores. Comenzarían una nueva etapa en su amor. La pareja sentía que eran demasiado afortunados… y alguien más estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

 _La desgracia regreso a la vida del doncel._

A dos semanas de la boda, Naruto y Shisui viajaron a Suna para entregar una invitación a un viejo amigo del doncel. Realizaron aquel viaje con la alegría de compartir su dicha con Gaara y regresar al lado de sus seres queridos, para pocos días después, unir sus vidas para siempre.

 _Lindo sueño..._

Durante su estancia en Suna, se encontraban almorzando en un restaurante al aire libre cuando en la televisación del local transmitieron la terrible noticia. La ciudad de Konoha había sufrido un ataque terrorista, siendo aniquilada en menos de media hora sin sobrevivientes. Aquella hermosa capital había sido reducida a la nada, por culpa de una gran y destructiva bomba lanzada por la nación de Otogakure.

El ataque terrorista más desastroso y horrible en la historia del mundo, pero más aún para las personas que perdieron a alguien importante durante aquel día, como en el caso de Naruto y Shisui, que perdieron a su abuelo -se encontraba en la ciudad por la boda- y padres respectivamente.

Sin perder tiempo desearon regresar, pero les fue imposible acercarse al lugar, todo el caos duro alrededor de tres semanas. En donde el gobierno se hizo cargo, declarando la guerra al país responsable de aquella desgracia.

El día de la boda llego pero en lugar de un día soleado lleno de sonrisas, gritos y lágrimas por la alegría, vivieron un día de lluvia lleno de gritos desgarradores, lágrimas de tristeza y un gran desconsuelo que duro meses, en los cuales se llevaron a cabo innumerables ceremonias funerarias, pidiendo por la paz de las víctimas.

La pareja se mantuvo unida durante su sufrimiento, brindándose apoyo y amor mutuo para sobrellevar la perdida. Se establecieron en una ciudad cercana, para poder visitar el gran monumento que se creó a las afueras de lo que alguna vez fue Konoha, en memoria de las personas de la gran ciudad.

Intentaron rehacer su vida, teniéndose solamente ellos dos o al menos para Naruto. Shisui aun contaba con sus familiares en el extranjero, con quienes apenas tenía contacto pero estaban dispuestos a brindarle apoyo en cuanto lo pidiera. Fue por aquellos días en que Naruto conoció a otro familiar de su novio, Itachi Uchiha, el primo favorito y casi hermano de Shisui, el cual había estado fuera del país estudiando la preparatoria y parte de su carrera.

Si bien el varón le parecía apuesto, no le tomo importancia ya que el contrario no parecía interesado en él. Itachi era demasiado frio y solamente iba al departamento en el que vivían para ver a su primo, nunca mostro un poco de interés en entablar una amistad con él.

… _ **.**_

Poco a poco y con el tiempo lograron superar la tragedia, por lo que creyeron que era el momento de comenzar con lo que se quedó incompleto. Por decisión de ambos retomaron los planes de boda, aunque Naruto nunca noto la diferencia entre ellos sobre sus dudas de superar el duelo.

Se encontraban a unos días de la boda y el doncel no podía creer que pudiera sentirse feliz después de lo vivido. Estaba seguro que su abuelo y suegros, estarían felices porque ellos siguieran juntos y que a la señora Uchiha le haría feliz que al organizar todo, escogiera lo mismo que la vez anterior ella escogió para la ceremonia.

No obstante, con Shisui era diferente. Por supuesto que estaba feliz de tener a alguien como Naruto en su vida pero a diferencia del doncel, él no podía y no quería olvidar del todo la tragedia. Se encontraba entre los límite de quedarse en el pasado o ver por el futuro.

Odiaba a los _"asesinos"_ de su familia tanto como amaba a su prometido. Un dilema tan grande y doloroso para él. Veía lo feliz que se mostraba su novio con los preparativos para la boda y eso lo hacia también feliz a él, pero acompañando ese sentimiento se encontraba el rencor, dolor, tristeza y el deseo de venganza por lo de su familia.

Se sentía obligado a buscar que el país de Otogakure pagara por la desgracia ocasionada, y hacerlo con sus propias manos era lo que pensaba constantemente.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Debía quedarse al lado de su amado doncel, viviendo una tranquila vida y formar una familia? ¿O debía rendirse ante sus deseos de pérdida y dolor, yendo tras algo del pasado? Mientras buscaba la respuesta en el aire, fue que recibió una señal que lo hizo tomar una decisión. Una llamada telefónica de su tío Madara, fue lo que le aclaro sus prioridades.

Cito a Naruto en la cafetería que a ambos les gustaba, con la intención de confesarle la verdad. Aun no superaba lo ocurrido y no podía dar el siguiente paso con él, por lo que debían que terminar.

El doncel llego al lugar sonriente, pensando que su prometido quería charlar sobre los detalles de la boda. Llevaba en manos los catálogos para algunos adornos del salón, ya que deseaba mostrárselos para escoger juntos.

No obstante, conforme Shisui le decía que lo amaba pero que no habría boda porque se uniría al ejército para ir a la guerra, la sonrisa del rubio se fue haciendo primero forzada, intentando creer que lo que le decía su amado era broma, al comprender y resignarse de que era real, todo se esfumo. Perdió la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos, los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas.

Negó aquel hecho en muchas ocasiones, brindo su apoyo para ayudarlo a superar lo que ambos perdieron, pero aun así, el varón siguió firme en su decisión. Naruto se sentía destrozado, una vez más el destino le arrebataba la felicidad. Queriendo aferrarse; le pidió y suplico que no lo abandonara, que junto superarían todo y que su amor podría ser suficiente para avanzar pero solo obtuvo nuevamente un rechazado y las palabras más crueles que jamás pensó escuchar dirigidas a su persona de parte de Shisui.

― _"Tú no lo comprendes porque siempre haz estado solo. No tienes a ninguna persona con un lazo de sangre. Hasta aquí llego lo nuestro, esta tarde sale mi vuelo para ir al cuartel del ejército. Adiós"_

El doncel en medio del llanto y dolor, intento retenerlo del brazo para impedir que se marchara, dejándolo solo en aquella cafetería, en esa ciudad, en la vida.

La determinación del varón estuvo a punto de quebrarse ante la imagen del hermoso doncel herido, aparto la vista cuando una vez más se repitió que lo hacía por sus padres. Con algo de brusquedad libero su brazo y sin intercambiar ni una mirada o palabra más al doncel, salió de aquel local, escuchando los gritos del contrario llamándolo, rogándole volver a hablar, una segunda oportunidad.

Con un doble corazón destrozado -al dañar a quien mas amaba y por abandonarlo, perdiéndolo para siempre- se dirigió al aeropuerto, se iría de esa ciudad sin nada, comenzaría desde cero en el ejército.

 _ **..**_

Cuando una de las meseras del lugar intento brindarle un poco de apoyo, Naruto fingió recobrarse de la perdida, asegurando su bienestar salió del negocio, con destino al único lugar en el que podría encontrar paz o al menos un poco de consuelo.

Fue después de aquel suceso que Naruto llego al monumento memorial a las afueras de Konoha, el único lugar donde podía rezar por su _"abuelo"_ y sus sueg... No, por los señores Uchiha.

Después de dejar un ramo de flores y rezar un poco, la tristeza y dolor se adueñaron de su cuerpo, exteriorizándose en forma de gritos y llanto. De rodillas en frente de aquella piedra grabada, se mostró vulnerable, un estado deplorable que nunca mostro a nadie. Emociones del pasado y del momento lo atacaban sin compasión. Abrazándose así mismo en un vano intento de no quebrarse en mil pedazos al saberse solo en la vida nuevamente.

―Naruto...

El rubio ahogo un gemido al saberse no tan solo en el lugar, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza ante la nueva voz. Por supuesto que la reconocía, se trataba de Itachi. Limpio con presura sus lágrimas, levantándose de su lugar e intentando fingir que nada paso.

-Él era todo lo que tenía...―No entendía la presencia del varón en ese momento.― Na...

― ¿Que hace aquí, Itachi-san? ―pregunto secamente el doncel― Si busca a su primo, él se ha ido.

―Lo sé... ―interrumpió ahora el varón― Me llamo y de hecho vengo de dejarlo...

― ¡No quiero saber! ―grito el doncel encarando al fin al varón.― No quiero saber algo de él. Se terminó... ―el llanto lo traiciono.

Casi nunca intercambio alguna palabra con él. Itachi era muy reservado presentándose cuando él no estaba en casa o solo pasando un rato con Shisui, y no es que le molestara, su novio le había dicho que casi todos sus familiares eran de aquel modo. Los Uchiha eran reservados, serios, imponentes y arrogantes, solo algunos, como Shisui y sus padres o un tal Obito eran excepciones a esa regla genética.

―Debes escuch...

―No, no me interesa nada de él... No me importa ya. ―Era claro que no le deseaba mal, no podía después de todo lo vivido, pero pedía paz para sí mismo. Estaba destrozado, había sido dejado atrás de nuevo. ― Que haga lo que quiera...

― ¿No te interesa? ―se molestó, zarandeándolo un poco de los hombros. ― ¿Entonces que significan todo esos años juntos?

A pesar de lo hecho, Shisui se preocupaba por aquel doncel que gritaba que no importaba. Para Shisui, Naruto lo era todo. Era una vida. Y eso lo sabía él, razón por la que no podía comprender, la manera tan fácil en que el doncel se olvidaba de aquel amor.

―No me intere...

―Eres un maldi…

― ¿Yo soy un maldito? ―fijo su mirada azulina en la contraria.― Él lo era todo para mí. Estoy solo y él era lo único que me quedaba en esta vida. ―Naruto coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del varón, con la intención de crear una barrera de contención a su dolor, no obstante, aquello no sirvió.― Él lo era todo... y… y aun así... él no me permitió esperarlo. No me quiere en su vida a su regreso. ―lloro.

Itachi fue testigo del dolor palpable del doncel, venciendo la molestia que había nacido. Aunque no mantenía una gran relación con el rubio, le conmovió ver el estado en el que se mostraba en ese momento. Del doncel que siempre vio en la distancia sonreír, no quedaba nada, había perdido aquel brillo.

Sin pensar en porque lo hacía, envolvió en sus brazos al doncel con el único deseo de al menos poder otorgarle un poco de consuelo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―se exalto el rubio al verse envuelto en brazos ájennos. ― ¡Suéltame!

Se resistió. Se resistió con la poca fuerza que tenía, pero el dolor creciente suplicaba consuelo, cediendo solamente al calor ajeno que le brindaba un poco de compañía, de confort. Termino cediendo.

―Na...Naruto... ―Itachi rompió el abrazo.

Las manos que hasta hace poco habían apretado su ropa con fuerza dejaron de hacerlo, cayendo a los costados, como martillo al agua. Comenzó a agitar al doncel, llamando su nombre en espera de que abriera los ojos, Naruto había caído en la inconciencia, probablemente víctima del maremoto de emociones.

Tenía la intención de contarle al doncel que Shisui le había llamado para decirle sobre su indecisión, su deseo de venganza, lo del ejército, el término de la relación… todo aquello mientras lo llevaba al vuelo que alejaría por varios años.

Comprendiendo que el doncel en sus brazos no despertaría alejo un mechón rubio de un rostro, nunca negó que Naruto era hermoso pero se mantenía siempre a distancia ya que era un poco escandaloso a su parecer. Demasiado enérgico, alegre, bullicioso e impredecible comparado a las personas con las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

No obstante, todo aquello ahora carecía de importancia. Le había prometido a su mejor amigo que cuidaría de la persona que amaba y cumpliría aquello. Cargo en brazos al durmiente, lo llevaría al departamento que compartía con su primo ya que desconocía los planes del doncel de ahora en adelante sobre su vida.

 _ **..**_

Naruto abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo todo el cuerpo pesado. No le costó reconocer donde estaba, pero no recordaba como había llegado ahí. Al girar sobre el colchón, observo el lado de la cama que pertenecía a su pareja. El llanto amenazo hacerse presente cuando los hechos recientes se apoderaron de su mente, y hubiera sucumbido a ellos de no ser por el ruido proveniente fuera de su alcoba.

Aun confundido por el hecho de estar en casa, tomo un bate de metal, propiedad de su ex. Con sigilo paso por la sala, viendo a través de la ventana que la noche había llegado. Un nuevo ruido de la cocina impidió que viera la hora, retornando el camino con el bate en lo alto.

Al entrar al lugar, se encontró con una persona dándole la espalda mientras hurgaba en el refrigerador. Naruto se asustó por la complexión del cuerpo ajeno, el cual dedujo que se trataba de un varón y el hecho de que vistiera completamente de negro y no pudiera ver el rostro, no ayudo a amortiguar el miedo. Cuando vio que el intruso se erguía, el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo reaccionando antes de pensar en realidad. Cerró los ojos y con el bate ataco.

―Nar... ¡Ahh!

El grito del intruso fue acompañado por el ruido de algunas cosas caer, haciendo que Naruto abriera al fin un ojo solo para confirmar que tan efectivo fue su ataque, mientras escuchaba las maldiciones dirigidas a él y a la nada. El doncel boqueo un poco al no saber qué hacer al descubrir la verdad, había golpeado a Itachi.

―Diablos…―se quejó el varón, sosteniendo su brazo que utilizo para protegerse.

―Perdón... perdón... perdón... ―se alteró el doncel, colocándose al lado del varón en el suelo.

― ¡Ahh, no toques! ―grito Itachi, en verdad le dolía el brazo el cual comenzaba a tomar un color morado― Lo rompiste.

―Perdón... Perdón, creí... creí... que eras un ladrón...

―Haz algo ―demando, poco importaba la razón en ese momento, solo quería que se resolviera.

― ¡Sí! ¡Espera, no lo muevas!

El doncel salió corriendo del lugar hacia su habitación, donde tenía un botiquín muy bien equipado al ser estudiante de medicina. Regreso al lado de Itachi y le atendió la fractura. Una vez que todo se resolvió un poco, el varón quiso regresar a la conversación de lo sucedido en el monumento, donde el rubio agradeció que lo llevara a casa, sin embargo el ambiente se volvió hostil cuando el pelinegro toco el tema sobre su fugitivo familiar, al cual intentaba justificar en todos los aspectos. Quería que el rubio entendiera y aceptara el actuar de Shisui a pesar de su dolor.

― ¡Largo! ¡Quiero que te vayas! ―demando Naruto empujando al contrario desde la espalda.

―Oye... pero...

Itachi trataba de hablar pero antes de lograrlo y de percatarse, ya se encontraba afuera del departamento y con la puerta cerrada enfrente de su nariz.

― Naruto, abre... debemos hablar...

―Ya no tengo que ver nada con los Uchiha, vete.

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del doncel cuando insistió en tocar la puerta buscando que le abriera y conversaran nuevamente. Aceptaba un poco el haberse equivocado al habar, pero no quería ver sufrir más adelante con su primo, si el rubio llegaba a odiarlo.

Naruto se deslizo por la madera, ahogando su llanto con la mano no quería que Itachi lo oyera llorar nuevamente. Se sintió aliviado cuando después de mucha insistencia el varón se retiró. Solo quería tiempo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba...

 _ **:::**_

Itachi chasqueo la lengua por quinta vez en menos de una hora, cerrando de golpe su celular. La llamada había sido de parte del detective privado que contrato para buscar a Naruto, el cual le informo que no había podido localizarlo.

Hacia un mes atrás, después de haber sido echado del departamento había decidido darle una semana al rubio para que se calmara y poder mantener una charla decente, sin embargo no sucedió. Cuando fue a visitarlo se encontró con la nada grata sorpresa de que no estaba, el departamento estaba vacío y en venta. Los vecinos le comentaron que el hermoso doncel se había mudado sin decir a donde.

Contrato a un detective privado para buscarlo pero la verdad es que no sabía gran cosa sobre la vida de Naruto, solo lo esencial, su nombre, edad, rasgos físicos, su viejo amor -por obvias razones- y la universidad a la que asistía, que era la misma donde él estudiaba solo que diferentes facultades.

La única fotografía que pudo darle como referencia fue una que le quito a su madre, en la cual aparecía Naruto, Shisui y sus padres, durante una fiesta. Debido a que él estudiaba en el extranjero la preparatoria no conoció a Naruto antes, pero ese no era el caso de sus padres y su hermano menor, los cuales asistieron a la primera fiesta de compromiso del rubio con Shisui y de la cual era la foto.

Con tan poca información proporcionada, el detective solo pudo llegar al momento en donde Jiraiya lo tomo a su cargo llevándolo a Konoha, nada más atrás y mucho menos encontrarlo. Naruto había encontrado la forma para esconderse muy bien.

El joven Uchiha había llegado a la conclusión de que bien podría rendirse, dejar de buscarlo, sin embargo, no solo era por la promesa con Shisui de cuidarlo, él también deseaba saber que aquel doncel amable y sonriente no siguiera sufriendo. No entendía por qué aquel deseo pero tampoco era su prioridad descubrirlo. Su prioridad era dar con el paradero del doncel.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Itachi no noto que uno de sus amigos se acercaba por detrás, sobresaltándose cuando el doncel rubio llamado Deidara salto sobre su espalda.

―Bájate.

―Uy, que carácter. ―se burló el rubio, bajando de la espalda ajena.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―Pregunto secamente, no estaba de buen humor después de aquel reporte― Por si no lo notaste, estoy ocupado. ―señalo la mesa que ocupaba en el café, en donde estaban sus cuadernos y libros que estudiaba antes de recibir la llamada. ―Si no es…

―No conozco a nadie tan amargado como tú. Deberías aprender a divertirte…―el doncel lo ignoro, tomando asiento y siendo imitado por el contrario― A vivir la vida. Busca un amor…

―Ya, en serio. ―corto de tajo el posible sermón de su nula vida amorosa.― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

― Entre un millón de inferiores seres fui escogido por un dios, para servir de humilde mensajero y entregarle a un desdichado la lleve de la paz…―dramatizo el doncel, rodando los ojos al no obtener la respuesta deseada. ― Ahh, está bien. ―la falta de alegría en su amigo, en verdad era un problema.― Me mando Sasori para darte una información que te interesa.

― ¿Y cuál es?

Itachi no estaba interesado realmente en saber que podría ofrecerle el novio del rubio enfrente de él, no compartían intereses en común y su única conexión era el doncel, el cual era su amigo de infancia.

―Esta…

Deidara deslizo por la mesa una pequeña fotografía que enfocaba a la lejanía al doncel más buscado por el pelinegro.

― ¿Cómo?

De inmediato Itachi la tomo entre sus manos, no podía deducir en realidad si Naruto estaba feliz o no, en la imagen plasmada solo se veía al doncel alzando ropa para ¿bebé?, la cual detallaba con la mirada... O no, no podía ser lo que pensaba.

 _¿Naruto estaba embarazado?_

Negó repetidas veces en su cabeza, intentado convencerse de que había otra explicación para que el doncel realizara esa actividad, ya que si acepta aquel hecho, significaría que Shisui había no solo abandonado y destrozado al rubio, sino que también lo dejo con algo de gran responsabilidad.

― ¿Sucede algo? ¿No es el doncel que buscabas? ―cuestiono Deidara decepcionado, estaba seguro de que aquel individuo era a quien su amargado amigo buscaba.

― ¿Cómo conseguiste esta fotografía? ―cuestiono el varón de manera abrupta al salir de sus pensamientos. ― ¿Donde?

―En Suna…

― ¿Suna?

―Sí, ¿ves al pelirrojo a su lado?...

Itachi observo nuevamente la fotografía, frunciendo el ceño al notar al varón al lado del rubio. No lo había notado pero el pelirrojo parecía estar diciéndole algo sobre la ropa al señalarla. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

―Bueno. Resulta que él es primo de Sasori. ―continuo Deidara después de un asentimiento del varón― El fin de semana fuimos a visitar a sus tíos y al pasear por la cuidad nos topamos con uno de sus primos que vive por su cuenta. ―señalo en la foto al pelirrojo― Gaara es el menor de tres hermanos, es un poco antisocial y a Sasori le llamo la atención de que se veía muy amigable con alguien. Cuando nos acercamos más, lo reconocí. Es el mismo doncel que salía con Shisui ¿no?

Itachi no estaba muy de acuerdo con el término "salir", lo de su primo y Naruto fue algo más… algo más serio que un simple noviazgo, pero se abstuvo de corregir a su amigo debido a que había mejores cosas que saber.

― Dime todo sobre esto…―golpeo con su mano la evidencia de que Naruto seguía vivo.

 _ **..**_

Estaba nervioso. Demasiado. Probablemente porque después de haber pensado que le fallo a su primo, ahora podría cumplir su promesa. Había encontrado al fin a Naruto. Le debía un gran favor a Sasori pero valía la pena, con gran habilidad aquel varón le había conseguido la dirección del rubio en Suna.

Ahora sabia la razón por la cual el detective no había podido dar con el paradero del doncel, Naruto había cambiado nuevamente de apellido, utilizando el de su madre, además de que según lo dicho por los primos de Sasori -y lo que más le molestaba sin explicación- era el apartamento donde vivía, a nombre de Sabaku no Gaara.

Según la información que recaudo, el rubio estaba siendo mantenido por aquel varón. Le enfadaba que Naruto cambiara tan fácilmente a su viejo amor pero en el fondo quería creer que todo tenía una explicación. Quería creer que lo poco que conoció de Naruto durante su relación con su primo, no fuera mentira. Deseaba saber que aquel doncel seguía siendo alguien vivaz, con carácter y amable.

El aparato se detuvo en el penúltimo piso, antes de salir hacia el departamento #25 -hogar de Naruto- se observó en los espejos que adornaban las paredes del elevador, acomodando uno de los mechones de su cabello. No quería tener mala presentación, era un Uchiha, no, más bien era el heredero de todas las empresas de la familia, y como tal debía verse.

Comenzó andar en los pasillos en busca del número indicado, deteniéndose en la puerta marcada con el número 24, la siguiente puerta seria la indicada. Los nervios se apoderaron nuevamente de él, por lo que inhalo y exhalo aire para calmarse. Debía recuperar su porte indiferente antes de enfrentare al doncel.

Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera por ver a un doncel, no entendiendo por qué se alteraba. ¡Vamos! Que había visto casi a diario a Naruto antes de que Shisui se fuera. Después de sus clases en la universidad se presentaba en el departamento de la joven pareja y se pasaba varias horas ahí, yéndose una hora o tal vez dos, después de asegurarse de que el doncel llegara con bien…

 _ ***¿Asegurarme?...***_ Se cuestionó, deteniendo todo lo demás. ¿Él esperaba al lado de Shisui a que llegara el rubio a casa? ¿Él se preocupaba por el bienestar de Naruto desde antes de hacer aquella promesa?

 _Bueno, sí._

Cómo próximos familiares y como persona se preocupaba por el prójimo… pero aun así, había algo más…

Oculto con la mano el sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas… Naruto era especial… Conclusión a la que llego cuando se dio cuenta que ni por su hermano menor hacia eso. Nunca le había daba importancia a la hora que llegara su hermanito mientras llegara con bien, pero con Naruto era diferente. Al igual que Shisui, se había aprendido los horarios del rubio estando pendiente de la puerta mientras pasaba el rato en aquel apartamento.

 _Oh, no. No podía…_

Recocina que Naruto era hermoso, no podía compararlo con otros donceles, era único. Y desde que lo conoció siempre encontraba una razón para no aceptar otra relación con otras mujeres o donceles. A cada uno les encontraba un defecto… aun así, no podía aceptar lo que hasta ese momento sospechaba.

Todo aquel problema quedo en el olvido al ver como la puerta del departamento #25 se abría. Recupero su porte indiferente rápidamente pensado que se trataba del doncel fugitivo. Grande fue su sorpresa de que se equivocó al ver salir al primo de Sasori, aquel varón pelirrojo de la fotografía salía del lugar arreglándose la ropa, sin notar su presencia. Itachi fingió buscar la llave del departamento #24 como si viviera ahí, ocultando su rostro de Gaara cuando paso a su lado.

Una vez el pelirrojo se perdió de su vista se acercó a la puerta indicada, tocando de manera un tanto brusca. Estaba molesto. Era muy temprano como para una visita, lo que indicaba que el varón había pasado la noche o vivía con el rubio.

―Ya voy…―gritaron desde el interior. ― ¿Gaara olvidaste algo?

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del Uchiha al oír la armoniosa voz del doncel al que buscaba. Enmudeciendo antes de siquiera pronunciar una respuesta, molesto por la suposición del contrario.

Cuando escucho que tocaban, Naruto no dudo que su compañía anterior hubiera regresado al olvidarse de algo, por lo que su sonrisa se fue borrando de manera proporcional conforme abría la puerta, sorprendiéndose de la persona enfrente que lo perforaba con su oscura mirada.

― ¿I…Itachi…-san?... ¿Qué…? ―tartamudeo, asomando la cabeza para ver alrededor por si alucinaba.― ¿Qué esta...? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

―Cuanto tiempo, Naruto.

El enojo y la molestia seguían en el interior del Uchiha, solo que esta vez ya no era por el asunto con el pelirrojo, el cual quedo olvidado en cuanto vio la sonrisa del doncel al abrir la puerta. Ahora era un asunto más inquietante y perturbador, aquellos sentimientos eran contra su persona. Se sentía enojado y molesto consigo mismo por la conclusión a la que llego, ahora comprendía muchas cosas. El ver de nuevo a Naruto fue como una ráfaga de viento después de una tormenta, con la fuerza del aire las nubes que opacaban su juicio, se alejaron, revelando un cielo lleno de verdades.

No le importaba Naruto por la promesa a su primo, no lo trataba fríamente porque le pareciera exasperante: lo había tratado así todo ese tiempo porque quería evitar justo lo que descubrió a volverlo a ver…

 _Estaba enamorado del rubio…_

― ¿Quieres pasar o vas a seguir ahí de pie como estatua ignorando mis palabras?

La repentina invitación-reproche del doncel lo atrajo a la realidad, por estar divagando no había escuchado los llamados anteriores.

―Perdón. ―se adentró al lugar, ocultando con la mano la mitad de su rostro sonrojado. ― Estaba pensando que no has cambiado mucho. ―se excusó.

Con permiso del rubio se adentró al departamento, miro todo con minuciosidad, era grande como para dos personas, entro a la sala, todo estaba ordenado y limpio.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―era la primera vez que el varón escuchaba al contrario hablar de manera seria.

―Te he estado buscando, te desapareciste tan de repente.

―Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, además de que no sabía que tenía que avisarte lo que haría con mi vida. Ya no tengo nada que ver con los Uchiha. ―contesto el doncel.

―Tienes razón, quizás ya no tengas que ver con nosotros pero aun así nos preocupamos por tu desaparición. Lo que paso con Shisui no nos impide preocuparnos por ti.

Ante esa contestación el doncel enmudeció, tenía que aceptar que el Uchiha tenía razón, los tíos de Shisui habían sido amables con él cuándo los conoció.

―Lo siento pero tenía que alejarme de aquel lugar. ―se disculpó nuevamente pero de manera más sincera.― ¿Para qué me buscabas?

―Hablar…

El doncel suspiro, invitando al contrario a tomar asiento en la sala. No creía que tuviera algo que perder por hablar con el varón, además de que era lo menos que podía hacer si en verdad se tomó la molestia de buscarlo por estar preocupado.

― ¿Deseas te o café?

―Café, por favor ―respondió sentándose en el sillón individual, no perdía detalle del lugar así como del doncel que se dirigió a la cocina.

Unos segundos después regreso Naruto con dos tazas de café. Después de dividirlas, se sentó frente a él, sumergiéndose en un silencio algo tenso hasta que el oji-azul decidió romperlo interrogando por la sorpresiva visita.

― ¿Cómo me encontraste? ―pregunto con verdadera curiosidad. ― Tome prestado el apellido de soltera de mi madre, Uzumaki.

―No sabía que te habías cambiado de apellido. Me costó mucho por culpa de ello.

―Ya veo.

―Un amigo me dijo que te vio con su primo pelirrojo.

― ¿Con su primo? ¿Te refieres a Gaara? ―cuestiono.

―Si… ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ese pelirrojo?

― ¿Con Gaara? Solo amigos de infancia. Siempre ha estado a mi lado…―el doncel desvió la mirada para ocultar que se había entristecido brevemente. ― Incluso lo habíamos invitado a la boda. ―murmuro en voz baja.

Ante esa aclaración se sintió más tranquilo pero un poco molesto consigo por hacerle recodar al rubio sobre su primo.

―Así que me encontraste a través de Sasori.

― ¿Lo conoces?

―Tú mismo lo dijiste, es el primo de Gaara. Y hasta donde sé, solo tienen uno.

―Sobre eso…

― ¿Qué sucede?

―Cuando me contaron sobre dónde estabas… me enseñaron una foto tuya… escogiendo…―realmente no sabía cómo abarcar aquel tema, pues era un tema delicado y recién se encontraban, pero en verdad deseaba salir de dudas.― Bueno, escogías… ropa de bebé.

―Oh, fue ese día.

― ¿Estas embarazado? ―pregunto directo y mirando al doncel.

― ¿Embarazado? ¿Yo?

― ¿Es de Shis…?

― Oh, no. No, no lo estoy. ―se apresuró a decir el rubio, no queriendo escuchar aquel nombre. ― Es una equivocación. Era un regalo.

― ¿Regalo? ―arqueo una ceja.

―Sí. Ese día estaba escogiendo ropa de bebé pero no porque yo este embarazado, sino porque la hermana mayor de Gaara acaba de dar a luz. Quería regalarle algo al pequeño.

Ante la aclaración tan relajada, suspiro aliviado. Había decidido primero enterarse completamente de lo que sucedía, antes de sacar conclusiones que podrían ser equivocadas. Ahora más que nunca, no debía tener malentendidos con el doncel.

No obstante de toda aquella situación confusa, tenía en claro algo y es que si Naruto hubiera resultado embarazado, él hubiera hecho todo lo humanamente para traer de regreso a Shisui, no podía hacerle más daño a ese dulce doncel.

―Ya veo. Parece que me preocupes de más…―miro al rubio detenidamente― Naruto, sé que he es mucho pedir pero… ¿me dejarías estar al pendiente de ti? Claro, solo como amigos.

―… ¿Por qué? ―el doncel volvió a ponerse a la defensiva. ― Si es por nuestro pasado en común, no debes sentir ningún tipo de compromiso para con…

―Me preocupas, solo eso. Sé que no entablamos una amistad anteriormente, pero me gustaría entablarla. Y que sea ajena a ese pasado en común…

―… ¿Solo… solo como amigos y sin relación al pasado? ―el varón asintió.

El doncel se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, no tan convencido del pedido. No tenía nada en contra de Itachi pero tampoco algo a su favor. No obstante, fue esto último lo que hizo que tomara una decisión, le daría una oportunidad al Uchiha.

 _ **::::**_

Itachi estaba feliz de que el rubio aceptara que se trataran como amigos. No tenía intenciones de confesarse ya que suponía un claro rechazo, pero al menos deseaba estar carca de él, procurar que estuviera bien y disfrutar de su compañía.

Los primeros tres meses solo se trató de visitas ocasionales en donde comían juntos, salían de paseo, al cine o cosas parecidas, incluso en ocasiones el pelirrojo era arrastrado a petición del revoltoso doncel. Un trato claramente de amistad y al principio eso basto.

Intentaba mantener bajo control sus sentimientos, no queriendo atosigar o revelarle algo a Naruto, no creía que el rubio hubiera olvidado a Shisui, además de que no quiera ser quien removiera sentimientos dolorosos. Agregando a la lista de ‟ _porque no confesarse_ ", el hecho de que no podía traicionar a su primo. Era más que consciente de que a pesar de la situación, para Shisui, Naruto era el amor de su vida. Y hasta donde sabia, el rubio se sentía igual.

Conforme siguieron pasando los meses, a Itachi le era más difícil mantener sus sentimientos al margen. Temeroso de presionar al doncel para que lo aceptara, dañándolo en el proceso, decidió poner cierta distancia. Las visitas y las salidas fueron aminorando, excusándose por falta de tiempo por culpa de la escuela y el negocio familiar.

Y aunque se sentía solo, Naruto acepto de buena manera esa situación, él también estaba ocupado en ocasiones. Además de que durante sus pocos encuentros, no notaba un cambio de comportamiento de Itachi para con él. Se trataban como siempre.

De ese modo, cuando el varón se hartó, fue después de dos semanas en que no vio a Naruto. Y aunque intercambiaban mensajes en ocasiones, deseaba verlo. Estaba en el límite. Deseaba oír su risa, verlo sonreír, tocarlo levemente. Deseaba pasar un buen rato a su lado. Y era esa razón por la que en ese momento había tocado el timbre del departamento del doncel. Lo invitaría al cine a ver una película de acción como le gustaban a ambos.

Toco repetidas veces sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna del interior. No era común que Naruto no le dijera que saldría si ya habían quedado con anterioridad. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el encargado de aquel complejo departamental apareció a su lado, gritando en voz alta el nombre del rubio y golpeando la puerta.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―interrumpió el escándalo ocasionado del contrario. ― Ya he llamado yo varias veces y no ha abierto, es posible que no esté en casa.

―Se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del departamento hace unos minutos, el inquilino de abajo lo reporto preocupado de que algo sucediera, y el portero no ha visto salir al joven Naruto en todo el día…

― ¿Tiene la llave de repuesto? Démela…―exigió el Uchiha con un sentimiento de inquietud.

―…Pero no puedo abrir la puerta sin que el dueño…

―Démela o de lo contrario tirare la puerta. ―amenazo, alejándose un poco de la puerta para tomar impulso.

Viendo que el imponente varón enfrente de él no mentía sobre derribar la puerta, el supervisor tomo la decisión de abrir el departamento, anteriormente ya había visto a los dueños del lugar con el Uchiha, por lo que podría librarse de algún daño posterior.

― ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Entre ambos buscaron entre las habitaciones del lugar, siendo Itachi que encontrara al doncel en su cuarto, tirado sobre el suelo y algunas cosas del mueble más cercano sobre él. Suponía que al caerse, Naruto se aferró al mueble tirando en el proceso algunas cosas. Lo que más preocupo al joven varón fue ver la sangre que salía de la frente del doncel. No tardo en acercarse a él y llamarle, preocupado y sintiendo su corazón querer salirse temiendo que algo peor sucediera.

― ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Naruto! ―No quería moverlo por temor a causar un daño más grave. ― ¡Naruto! ¡Llame a una ambulancia!

―Ya lo he hecho…

Preocupado al no obtener una respuesta del doncel e impaciente por el tiempo que tardaría el soporte medico en llegar, tomo en brazos al doncel, llevándolo hasta su carro. Él lo llevaría.

Al no conocer realmente la ciudad, pidió la información del hospital más cercano a la primera persona que se topó en el camino y al llegar algunas enfermeras se acercaron a ayudarlo al ver al doncel en sus brazos.

― ¡Doctor! ―grito una enfermera, atrayendo la atención del médico de guardia.

Itachi dirigió su mirada al hombre de blanco, descubriendo que se trataba del primo de Sasori, el cual se encargó de atender a Naruto en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia. Gaara se concentró de inmediato en atender a Naruto, dando órdenes a su equipo médico mientras se encaminaban a una sala privada.

―Sabía que no tardaría.

Itachi apenas fue capaz de escuchar el murmullo de Gaara antes de que se encerraran en aquella habitación. Espero con impaciencia interna -ya que no la exteriorizaba- a que alguien saliera a darle alguna noticia del estado del doncel. Después de casi una hora, el Uchiha respiro tranquilo cuando el pelirrojo salió para informarle que Naruto ya se encontraba en una habitación y se encontraba mejor. Agradeciéndole haberlo encontrado.

― ¿Por qué se desmayó? ―pregunto de manera abrupta debido a que no comprendía porque el doctor evadía dar detalles de lo sucedido.

Gaara evadió la oscura mirada del contrario un segundo, debatiéndose si debía hablar o no, después de todo Naruto era un hermano para él y no deseaba traicionarlo, a sabiendas de su deseo de que el Uchiha no se involucrara demasiado en sus vidas… Llego a la conclusión de compartir el problema, sobre todo porque probablemente él ya no podría solo. Estaba a punto de ser ascendido como el jefe de cirugía general y no podría estar tan pendiente del rubio como le gustaría. Un ejemplo de ello, era esa situación. No lo habían ascendido aun sin embargo ya estaba tan ocupado que había descuidado al doncel durante una semana y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

―Naruto sufre de desnutrición severa a pesar de como se ve, por lo que su cuerpo está muy debilitado…―comenzó a explicarle de manera general.― Podrías llamarlo bulimia, pero en su caso no se provoca él mismo el vómito. Simplemente su cuerpo no retiene los alimentos en ocasiones.

― ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

― No lo sé. ―confeso el médico.― si hacemos a un lado ese problema, él está en perfecto estado, por lo que en realidad no entiendo porque su organismo no retiene los alimentos… pienso que puede ser algo psicológico…

― ¿Psicológico?

― Estrés… Ansiedad… Depresión... ―enumero con los dedos las probabilidades que él tenía en mente.― O algo por el estilo. Es la conclusión a la que he llegado después de todo este tiempo…

―Pero… Pero no lo parece. Digo, lo hemos visto sonreír siempre… A cada hora del día… Por cualquier tontería…

― ¿Y eso no te parece extraño?

― ¿Eh?... Bueno, en realidad, así lo conocí…

― Es verdad que en parte es su personalidad, pero lo siento diferente…

El pelirrojo suspiro, no sabía cómo expresar la sensación que le generaba el rubio desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, era algo diferente. Se conocían desde pequeños, por lo que a pesar de que no podía demostrarlo, sabía que el contrario ocultaba algo.

―Apenas han pasado unos meses desde que termino una relación de años, la cual era muy seria y aun así, él nunca lo menciona ¿cierto? ―Itachi asintió.― ¿En serio tú crees que haya podido superar a Shisui tan fácilmente?

― Supongo que no… ―el pelinegro agacho la mirada

―Y mucho menos llora… Parece demasiado feliz… Como si nunca hubiera sufrido un poco…

―Una felicidad falsa y una sonrisa forzada para ocultar el interior…―murmuro el pelinegro, suspirando comprendiendo el punto de vista del contrario. ― En realidad, no había pensado en eso. Siempre lo veía alegre…

― Pienso lo mismo… se esfuerza demasiado en ocultarlo para no preocuparnos…

― ¿No hablo nunca contigo? ―sentía curiosidad, el pelirrojo era aún más cercano que él al doncel, por lo que era probable que le hubiera contado algo al respecto.

―Solo una vez. Naruto me contacto tres días después de que tu primo se largara, me contó lo sucedido y que pensaba alejarse de todo por tiempo indefinido. Le pedí que viviera un tiempo conmigo pensando que seguramente estaba sufriendo y temiendo que en ese estado viviera en algún lugar lejos de todos, dejándose vencer…―contaba el pelirrojo, recargándose en la pared más cercana, era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación con el Uchiha sin la presencia del doncel.― Le di la excusa de que viviría por mi cuenta debido al embarazo de mi hermana, pero que no confiaba en poder sobrevivir y que un poco de compañía no me caería mal al no haber vivido nunca solo. Él me creyó o pensó que sería buena idea, no sé en realidad porque accedió, pero fue así como terminamos compartiendo ese departamento… Estaba preparado para verlo llorar por el idiota de Shisui pero cuando se presentó enfrente de mi casa, él me sonreía como siempre.

― ¿Lo que quieres decir es que no ha superado a Shisui y al ocultar todo ese dolor, su cuerpo lo expresa de manera física?

― Eso es algo que no sé con certeza. Pero pienso que no es tanto si lo olvido o no, sino más bien que no ha exteriorizado sus sentimientos libremente. Se encierra en sí mismo.

…

Cuando despertó, fue justo en el momento en que una enfermera cambiaba la bolsa del suero, ella le dijo donde se encontraba y Gaara no tardó en aparecer para explicarle lo sucedido, así como regañarlo por el descuido en su salud. El rubio estaba sorprendido y avergonzado por el llamado de atención de su amigo, era la primera vez que el pelirrojo le levantaba la voz y hacía mención del pasado, por lo que le prometió al joven médico cuidarse mejor, aceptando que no era bueno para su cuerpo todo aquello, también asegurando que le agradecería y disculparía con el Uchiha por los inconvenientes.

Lo último que recordaba era estar preparándose para su salida con Itachi cuando todo se volvió borroso, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio por lo que intento apoyarse en un mueble y lo siguiente en su memoria era haber recuperado un poco de consciencia al escuchar el timbre de su casa pero no haber podido abrir al encontrarse ya en el suelo, demasiado cansado como para levantarse y con dolor en varias parte del cuerpo.

Por orden del pelirrojo se quedaría esa noche en el hospital, querían asegurarse que el golpe en su cabeza no fuera nada serio, además de que el doctor lo sobreprotegía. Cuando se vio solo en la habitación no tardo en levantarse de la cama, acercándose al sofá del cuarto para buscar algo entre su ropa que habían dejado ahí. Se aferró como si dependiera su vida de ello a la fotografía que extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos y que siempre llevaba consigo.

No soportando estar de pie tomo asiento en el sofá, sosteniendo sus rodillas cerca de su pecho, abrazándolas. Se mantuvo observando el papel impreso, en el cual se mostraba claramente a una pareja feliz, el varón pelinegro abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla al doncel rubio que sonreía sosteniendo la cámara con una mano libre. Una imagen que representaba la época en la que Naruto era feliz al lado de Shisui.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar y empañar los zafiros del doncel, el cual intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar que los sollozos escaparan de su garganta. No quería llorar de nuevo, se había prometido a sí mismo no derramar una lagrima más por un hombre que lo dejo atrás, pero le fue inevitable. Shisui era aún importante en su vida, seguía significado tanto para él.

Gaara había removido emociones y sentimientos enterrados mientras lo regañaba. Había provocado que los recuerdos de aquella época, los cuales con tanto esfuerzo sello, reaparecieran en su mente, aumentando el sentimiento de soledad que había ignorado durante todo ese tiempo. El sentimiento doloroso llego a ser tan insoportable como para contenerlo en su interior. El llanto y los sollozos llenaron aquella habitación privada de hospital.

―Shisui idiota…

Él hubiera estado dispuesto a esperar su regreso, a esperar que el corazón del varón estuviera preparado para dejar atrás aquel sentimiento de venganza, pero era consciente que Shisui no compartía ese mismo pensar; el militar deseaba que él siguiera con su vida, que encontrara a alguien que le correspondiera correctamente y no estuviera atado a los fantasmas del pasado. Conocía a su ex-pareja lo suficiente como para saber que aquellas eran las verdaderas razones que tuvo para terminar su relación al decidir ir a la guerra, sin embargo no podía evitar que doliera.

Tan sumergido estaba en su propio mundo, que no fue hasta que su espacio fue invadido que noto a alguien más junto a él. Cuando fue envuelto en un cálido abrazo levanto el rostro, deteniendo su lamento y soltando un gemido de sorpresa al encontrar el rostro de Itachi cerca del suyo. El varón Uchiha lo tenía abrazado y lo había encontrado nuevamente en un estado lamentable. No creyó ver al varón por ese día, creía que se había retirado a su casa y no que deambulaba por el hospital.

―Itachi…―Intento librarse de los brazos que lo tenían prisionero pero le era imposible, no tenía fuerza alguna. ― Itachi, suéltame…

―No…―ejerció un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo, atrayendo al doncel hacia su cuerpo. ― No lo hare hasta que expreses todo lo que has callado…

El varón pelinegro se había mantenido en el hospital a la espera de que Gaara le avisara que despertó, lo cual el pelirrojo hizo después de regañar al rubio. Por otra parte, él pensaba darle una sorpresa al doncel al entrar en la habitación pero termino siendo el sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos y oídos presenciaron. El dulce y sonriente doncel lloraba sin consuelo sobre el sofá, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas sus piernas como si temiera quebrarse, y en verdad eso es lo que parecía que iba a suceder, que se quebraría en mil pedazos sin remedio. No soportando verlo en un estado peor al que encontró en el monumento un mes atrás, se acercó, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

Quería volverse su soporte, apoyarlo… pero sobre todo quería convertir esas lágrimas en sonrisas. En muestras de una felicidad que estaba dispuesto a brindarle si el doncel le permitía continuar a su lado pero como algo más. Ya no importaba el pasado, nada. Lo único importante era que Naruto fuera feliz, y si Shisui no estaba presente para ser la dicha sino la desgracia en la vida del doncel, él estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir el papel. No importaba si Naruto lo rechazaba ahora, no se rendiría, seguiría peleando por que lo aceptara y por hacerlo feliz costara lo que costara.

―No…―no quería llorar enfrente del Uchiha.

No quería demostrar de nuevo su lado patético. El lado que no quería desprenderse del pasado, el que seguía aferrado a los recuerdos como Shisui y eso era lo menos que quería ser, no quería convertirse en alguien que se había estancado en algo que no fue, ni mucho menos seria. Él deseaba seguir adelante.

―Por favor… confía en mí…―pidió el varón sin aflojar el agarre.― Ya está bien… no tienes que pelear por tu cuenta… Yo estoy aquí contigo. Puedes dejar llorar solo y desmoronarte sin temor…

―Pero…

―Yo estaré aquí para reunir los pedazos de lo que quede de ti. ―Lo entendía, entendía que el rubio temiera sobre lo que quedaría si se dejaba llevar por el dolor, pero quería demostrar que aun si quedaba destrozado, él se mantendría a su lado.― Confía en mí… Ya has soportado lo suficiente… Has hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndote de pie por ti mismo…

Naruto no entendió porque pero el escuchar esas palabras y sentir a su lado a Itachi, fue lo suficiente como para provocar una reacción de desahogo. Abrazo al varón lo más fuerte que pudo y lloro. Lloro todo lo que tenía que llorar.

―Itachi…―llamo al varón entre sollozos.

―Tranquilo, estoy aquí ―le susurro el azabache abrazándolo aún más fuerte, sintiendo como temblaba por los sollozos.

―Itachi…―llamaba aferrando sus manos a la ropa del varón. ―Itachi… Itachi…

El ser mencionado varias veces por el doncel en aquel estado, oprimirá su corazón, ya no podía ocultar más aquellos sentimientos.

― ¿No puedo ser yo?

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto el doncel al no entender.

― ¿No puedo ser yo?... ―aflojo un poco el abrazo para poder ver al rubio.― Naru… sé muy bien que lo que estoy a punto de pedirte puede terminar nuestra relación de amistad… y… y quizás me odies, pero ya no puedo callar…

―Itachi, ¿Qué intentas…?

―Te amo Naruto. ―confeso a la par que tomaba el rostro del doncel entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían recorriendo las mejillas ajenas.― Me enamore de ti.

― ¿Qué? ―el doncel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, o más bien, se negaba a querer entender.

―Dame la opor…

― ¡No! Itachi ¿qué estás diciendo? ―pregunto el rubio con temor, pero no espero una respuesta. ― por favor vete…

―Naruto…

―Por favor déjame solo…―No quería perder a alguien más, en su mente el hecho de amar a alguien se había vuelto sinónimo de perdida y dolos.― Déjame…

―No, no me iré. ―aclaro el varón, harto de que siempre el doncel se saliera con la suya al corriera en momentos cruciales.

― Te dije que…

― No me iré. Primero me escucharas. ―dijo, dejando en claro que no habría otra opción, suavizando el tono al retomar la palabra. ― Naruto escúchame bien, te amo. Realmente te amo, me enamore de ti. Quizás sea algo ofensivo para ti y una traición hacia Shisui pero…

― ¿Porque me lo dices? ¿Por qué ahora si sabes que yo…?

―Porque quiero que me permitas enamorarte. Mostrarte que puedes rehacer tu vida. Que puedes seguir adelante. ―lo tomo de las manos, preparado para un claro rechazo que no obtuvo y le dio confianza a continuar.― Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte un nuevo mundo donde puedas ser feliz. Te esperare todo lo que quieras pero no me apartes de tu lado. Permíteme ofrecerte la felicidad que temer obtener y luego perder… te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible porque seamos felices…

Lo peor y lo que más odiaba el rubio de Shisui es que tenía una terquedad mayor a la de él, e Itachi indiscutiblemente era su familiar, por lo que con una sonrisa un tanto triste y llena de esperanza, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del varón que se encontraba arrodillado frente a él.

 _Dejaría que la vida nuevamente le mostrara el camino a la felicidad si es que en verdad existía… Avanzaría…_

 _ **::::**_

Habían pasado alrededor de tres años desde que Naruto e Itachi (26 años) comenzaron su relación formalmente, así como dos años desde que el doncel había dejado de pensar que lo que sentía estaba mal y se había permitido amar sin restricción a Itachi, aquel varón que había confesado su amor y había mantenido su promesa de enamorarlo y de esperar a que Shisui no fuera más un obstáculo entre ellos.

Ambos sufrieron el rechazo de parte de los Uchiha. Nadie de aquella familia veía con buenos ojos que el " _prometido"_ de Shisui, ahora mantuviera una relación con el familiar más cercano al soldado. Decían que era una traición y una bajeza de parte de ellos hacia alguien que estaba poniendo en peligro su vida por el honor a las personas de aquel trágico accidente, siendo que él los había llamado _el amor de su vida_ y un _hermano_.

Se le pidió a Itachi que terminara con aquella _ridiculez_ , pero claramente se negó a pesar de que incluso Naruto quería hacerlo con tal de que el varón no fuera rechazado por su familia. Y es que nadie podía culpar al pelinegro de enamorarse, Naruto es un doncel que vale más que el oro y en eso todos los que lo conocían estaban de acuerdo. A pesar del tiempo juntos, la pareja no le había dicho al soldado sobre su relación aunque fuera por alguna carta, llamada o mensaje… todo debido a que tenían la intención de que en cuanto Shisui regresara, se lo dirían en persona. Es lo menos que podían hacer.

Itachi le había pedido matrimonio Naruto, el cual ni acepto ni se negó, pidiendo esperar a Shisui; quería que su viejo amor fuera participe en esa nueva etapa. Naruto creía conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que el varón sería feliz a pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado, aun lo consideraba importante. E Itachi acepto esperar al estar de acuerdo que aquella persona era importante para ambos, y que la ceremonia no sería lo mismo sin él.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Un mes atrás, desayunando en el departamento que compartían Naruto e Itachi (28 años) recibieron una carta de parte de un viejo amigo de la familia Uchiha, y que también era parte del ejército del país de fuego. En aquella carta le notificaba al varón que su amigo, compañero y familiar, Shisui Uchiha, había fallecido en batalla, cumpliendo su deber con honor.

Aunque ya no lo amaba de la misma manera, para Naruto la noticia fue muy dura, después de todo Shisui había sido una persona importante en su vida. Lloro por horas, estando triste los días que tardaron en transportar el cuerpo del difunto desde el campo de batalla. Siendo confortado por Itachi que se encontraba con el mismo ánimo, ninguno nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que no hubiera retorno para el mayor, después de todo, sus planes aun lo agregaban.

Tuvieron la intención de presentarse al velorio y entierro para poder verlo por última vez, pero la familia no lo permitió, considerando el hecho de su nueva relación que mantenían como un insulto al difunto. Razón por la que hasta después de tres semanas de aquel anuncio, habían logrado al fin presentarse al cementerio, claramente en secreto de la familia.

―… _ **Sé que no te equivocabas**_ _…_

Itachi se mantenía enfrente de la tumba que se había vuelto el lugar de descanso eterno de su mejor amigo. Ahora, estando ahí, en verdad sentía la realidad golpearlo, no volvería a verlo o hablar con él, y era por ello que solo podía prometerle cuidar a la persona que ambos amaban.

―… _ **Aquel día que te fuiste, me tomaste de la mano y me dijiste, que nuestra amistad era más que de hermanos. Me dijiste, que lo amabas demasiado y que dejarlo es lo peor que te ha pasado. Que es hermoso, que es un ángel del cielo. Que es inigualable hasta el olor de su cabello. Tenías razón, él es perfecto… te querías casar con él, lo sé, es el predilecto…**_

A pesar de los años transcurridos y las vivencias obtenidas, aun recordaba aquel día en el aeropuerto cuando fue a despedirlo y en donde su amigo le pidió cuidar de la joya más valiosa que pudiera existir en el mundo para él, y ahora también para Itachi. Para el menor de los varones, aún era clara la imagen del mayor subiendo al avión, sin mirar por un segundo hacia atrás y ver lo que dejaba. Era notable y hasta cierto punto admirable, la determinación en la decisión que tomo y que le costó perder algo de gran valor.

―… _ **Me dijiste que yo le cuidara. Que no dejara que nadie le dañara. Que nadie le traicionara.**_ ―cambio el tono de su voz a uno más serio, para brindarle a sus palabras la seguridad con la que las decía. ― _ **No pienso decepcionarte, porque lo amo demasiado. Curare sus heridas, ahí estaré a su lado…**_

Una traviesa sonrisa quería formarse en sus labios, por supuesto que lo haría aunque sabía que Naruto no se lo dejaría fácil, aquel dulce y revoltoso doncel a pesar de los años seguía siendo terco e independiente.

―… _ **A los dos nos duele que te hayas marchado.**_ ―extendió su mano hacia las personas detrás de él, siendo tomada por el adulto. ― _ **Eso nos une más. Siempre estaré a su lado.**_ ―intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa, para después dirigirla a la lápida.― _ **Ve con Dios amigo, que yo lo cuidare. Descansa en paz, te extrañare.**_

―Shisui, gracias por estar junto a mí. ―Naruto sentía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba aún más el poder hablar.― Gracias por ser mi primer amor… por amarme y… y por hacerme feliz…―Naruto se agacho a la altura de un pequeño que seguía aferrado a sus piernas. ― Perdona… perdón por la tardía presentación, pero quisiera presentarte a alguien… él es…

―…Shisui Uchiha…―dijeron los adultos a la vez, ganándose una mirada del pequeño por la sincronía al decir su nombre. ― Nuestro hijo…

Los mayores se miraron, aunque el doncel un poco más disgustado ya que Itachi le había prometido que le dejaría ser quien le diera la noticia sobre aquel pequeño doncelito de un año -pelinegro y ojos azules-, el cual no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero se encontraba feliz, la persona que veía enfrente de él y sus padres, le sonreía.

 _ **~Que no te importe lo que diga la gente. Ustedes rondan siempre en mi mente. Solo hay que aceptar el presente… y no quiero que le vayas a fallar, como una vez yo le falle. Solamente amigo te pido, cuídalo bien…~**_

El gesto de mover su manita a modo de saludo llamo la atención de sus padres, que buscaron alrededor a quien le sonreía el pequeño, sin resultado.

―No podremos venir tan seguido como nos gustaría por los asuntos con la familia, pero al menos queríamos presentarte en persona a nuestro mayor tesoro…―retomo la plática el varón, acariciando la cabecita de su hijo.

―El cual tenemos a nuestro lado gracias a ti…―agrego el rubio con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos minutos más, en donde prendieron un incienso y rezaron por el alma de la persona que yacía bajo tierra en aquel cementerio. En verdad deseaban quedarse un poco más, no obstante, sería un gran problema si alguien de la familia Uchiha los encontraba ahí, enfrente de aquella tumba y como la familia que eran. Tal vez aún no se casaban pero los planes estaban sobre la mesa, solo les tomaría tiempo para curar la nueva herida por la pérdida de alguien muy valioso.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando, con una sonrisa en sus rostros al sentirse mejor ahora que al fin habían liberado sus corazones de la carga que significaba todo aquello. Estando lejos de la tumba y tomando de las manos a sus padres, el pequeño Shisui giro a ver el lugar en donde habían estado hasta hace poco, soltándose de la mano de su padre varón se despidió de la persona que durante todo el rato le hizo gestos graciosos para que se riera.

 _ **~ No debo de preocuparme. Su futuro está en tus manos. Debo aceptar que no estaré para decirle que lo amo. Él se quedara contigo, que no te tome de consuelo. ~**_

―Shisui, te prometo que lo cuidare…―aseguro Itachi en un susurro, observando la gran sonrisa y las lágrimas de su rubio mientras se alejaban.

 _ **~Los bendigo mi amigo, desde el cielo… cuídalo bien…~**_

 _ ***Si no somos nosotros, tú dime quien… podría cuidar de alguien tan valioso como él.***_ fue el último pensamiento de Itachi antes de retirarse por completo del lugar.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **:::Yukihana: Bien, como digo esto… es un pequeño One-shot que espero haya sido de su agrado, para compensar la larga ausencia… es la primera vez que escribo de estas dos parejas -ShiNaru e ItaNaru- así que espero no haberme equivocado.**_

 _ **Los comentarios son más que bien recibidos, en verdad me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**_

 _ **La canción con la que me inspire se llama "Cuídala Bien" de Santa RM**_

 _ **Se cuidan~**_

 _ **Bye~ Bye~**_


End file.
